Sospechas
by Tao stalker
Summary: Cuando una hermana sospecha algo, cuidado, que no siempre lo descubre.  pesimo resumen pero por amor a mi persona igual lean y no, no es incesto    no me gusta.


**SOSPECHAS**

_Disclaimer: todos sabemos que no es mio, pero Ren si me pertenece._

_Aclaraciones: esto es todo de la visión de Jun, se que está super ligero de descripciones pero lo hice hace tanto tiempo y además digamos que me da la flojera el agregarle tanta cosa. Si les gusta se aceptan reviews, si no, dejen la critica constructiva. No hay lemon, no hay lime, no hay palabras fuertes, es como dije, ligero._

* * *

><p>Desde un principio sabíamos que él era un ser muy particular, desde los 13 años que tenía tendencias más finas que los demás niños. Siempre fue extremadamente cuidadoso con su figura, su apariencia en general, incluso se cuidaba más que yo. Cuidaba que su ropa fuera la correcta para cada ocasión y que combinara con sus ojos, lo que siempre lo llevaba al negro (sus ojos son dorados).<p>

Bueno eso fue hace algunos años atrás, mi padre En siempre se preocupaba de que su hijo creciera como macho, lo entrenaba en artes marciales, en uso de armas, todo lo que según él un hombre debiera saber, y mi hermano siempre aprendió, creo que En sabía que el futuro de mi hermano era incierto en cuanto a su sexualidad.

Ya llegados los 15 años, todos nos extrañábamos, nunca hablaba de mujeres, nunca llevaba a una amiga, creíamos que era tímido respecto al tema, y como no, si siendo el más pequeño era el orgullo de mi madre y la esperanza de la dinastía para mi padre, lo que siempre hacia suponer que de él se esperaba y exigía mucho mas que a cualquier otro, un peso que a cualquiera le caía demasiado pesado en los hombros, y el pobre chico con 15 años, sólo quería vivir tranquilo su vida y sin mayores presiones.

Luego con el tiempo su forma de vestir también fue cambiando, desecho todo lo que era ancho, excepto sus pantalones de entrenamiento por su puesto, que eran sus favoritos, pero sus poleras y pantalones de vestir se volvieron cada vez más apegadas, dejando ver una silueta que, hasta el día de hoy me da vergüenza admitir, me daba envidia.

Claro que esta demás decir que con esto la sospecha de las preferencias sexuales de mi hermano crecieron de forma considerable, un día lo vi salir de noche, bastante arreglado y perfumado, más de lo normal y eso fue suficiente motivación para seguirlo. Salió caminando rápido de la casa y mirando a todos lados, llevaba un abrigo negro, su favorito, que le cubría hasta las rodillas, no era difícil diferenciarlo de las demás personas en las calles de Tokio, realmente él se diferenciaba a la perfección. Luego de una hora de estar caminando y doblando en calles que en mi vida había visto, o por lo menos caminado, llegamos a la casa de Yoh, el era algo así como el casi mejor amigo no reconocido de mi hermano, quien se ocupaba realmente de dirigirlo por el bien y la paz mundial, y según mi padre, un hippie fumador de yerba sin futuro. En eso coincidíamos todos, incluso su novia Anna, quien si que era un tema serio.

Bueno volviendo a lo que nos interesa, Ren entro al patio de la casa y llamo por el celular, casi en un minuto se sintieron unos estruendos y por la puerta apareció Horo, su mejor amigo, también no reconocido, desde hacia muchos años y quien se pasaba mucho rato en mi casa. Se saludaron de un abrazo largo, muy largo para mi gusto, y Horo le dijo algo que hizo reír a Ren, se miraron y…. LO BESO! Si yo tampoco lo podía creer, era la confirmación, con razón tanto rato juntos en la casa y sobre todo en la pieza, pueden creer que de él casi no sospeche… pero como fui tonta! ahora que lo pienso no me queda más que reír. En ese momento que los vi, se me salio, no lo pude evitar y dije - LO SABIA- pero lo que no me di cuenta es que lo dije muy fuerte, y ahí a mi hermano y a Horo casi se les cae la cara del horror, estaban ambos mas pálidos que un muerto.

Pobrecitos, de haberse visto en un espejo o de yo tener una cámara. Los rostros creo que no los olvidaré, así como tampoco su advertencia nerviosa para que no dijera nada y bueno, la forma como finalmente me enteré que mi hermano era gay.

* * *

><p><em>OK…este estaba hace como 2 años en el pc…debo decir que lo leí y me dieron ganas de publicarlo. Espero les haya gu<em>_stado y me dejen reviews. Asi le sacamos las telarañas a mi perfil y mis historias. =)_


End file.
